Life Eternal
by Reina blake
Summary: Story of the life of a powerful being. The story of her growth to power and her search for love. This is my first fanfiction, so any help, ideas, critics would be appriciated.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

He is coming home…I mean back today. I won't say home, because I don't know if that is how he feels, but when he is with me, I am home. I won't tell him that of course. I am more than a thousand years old; I know how to not scare a guy, even a guy like him, off. I've missed him so much. He has been gone two and a half weeks. He had to meet with the vampire council. They couldn't come here of course, because my territory is considered taboo. If they entered it without confirming it with Spike and I, I killed them. It was just that easy. They stay away from me, I don't kill them. Anyway, he is coming back today; I can't wait to see him. It's been such a busy week for me. I don't remember the last time I got any sleep. I am half lying on and half off of my bed listening to some Dido. I wish he where home.

Flashback

It started almost six hundred years ago. I mean I met him almost six hundred years ago.

He wasn't a master vampire back then. But even then he was still powerful. Not quite as powerful as I was, nor as powerful as I would become, but he was great among other vampires. Back then, witch craft, if that is what you could call what I was doing, what I was; it was looked down upon as the weaker method of power. I was not yet in touch with my full potential of power. Only years later would I become known as the undertaker, not only because of my magic, but because I was to become the thing that other assassins feared. But that is another story. Back then, then I was slave, a slave the magical kind. The most powerful vampires would capture and train witches to do their bidding. It didn't so much work out with me. Even though I was only three hundred and forty two, I was very head strong and independent. I did not and never have liked taking orders. And I got punished for it, repeatedly. Really, the beatings never did bother me. I always got even. They hated me for it. Angelus, the main trainer of the witches, of me, he liked to be creative. He beat me until I was black and blue, tortured me. He hurt me and I hurt him back, because while he was great at torture, he sucked at being the tortured. Of course me beating him was like an endless circle of pain that went back and forth between the two of us. Eventually it became so violent between the two of us that we kind of stopped. I did as he asked up to a point, and he didn't screw with me too much. Bugger for him then.

His bitch, named Darla, was head female. She was a retched piece of work. She was so self involved that she never even noticed that Angelus was screwing other women, as well as other men. She assumed that he was hers and only hers. You know what they same about assuming? It made an ass out of her, and just plain made me laugh.

The next female in line was Druscilla. She was a masterpiece designed directly by angelus. She was crazy as all hell, and psychic at that. A lot of good it did them though. With all of her potential came all of the crazy crap that you also had to discern through. I understood her though, she made perfect sense to me, but then again I can also read minds and I am a hell of a lot smarter than people back then gave me credit for. If they had wanted a psychic, all they had to do was ask me, not that I would have told them anything useful, but it would have made my days far more amusing.

They final member, or at least the final important one is William. AKA, Spike. He was known as William the bloody due to his bad poetry in his living years, but also due to the fact that he stabbed railroad spikes through the heads of his victims. He was vicious, brutal, built, and gorgeous. He slept with whomever he wanted, when he wanted. He was more of a master vampire than Angelus could have ever hoped to be. I wanted him from the first moment I saw him. To him, however, I was just a witch, nothing more. It wasn't that way forever though. Not even for more than a couple of weeks.

It had been a very long day. A spell another girl, a friend at that, and I had been told to do was not coming out the way they had hoped. Angelus was beating the hell out of her and I. She was not like me, she was mortal. He was killing her. We had been friends for a few months, which doesn't seem like a long time, unless of course you're in servitude. I had never had a friend that cared about me before, and I didn't want her to die. Angelus threatened me with her life. "Finish the spell," he said, "Do it right this time or she dies." I know, you're thinking, why the hell did you trust him. The truth is I don't know, but I did. I did the spell, and it worked. He told me good, and then he snapped her neck and called her a "worthless bitch." He left me alone, told me I worked better solo. I stood there for what seemed like days. I couldn't breathe, not that I needed to. Then the next moment, I am sobbing on the floor. I had never cried before, I didn't know what was wrong with me. At some point later, someone walked into the room. I didn't even look up. Then I heard a voice, "I'm sorry for your loss." I looked up into William the bloodies eye's. I saw him looking at me, really looking at me. He started walking away, I asked him quickly before he left, "Why did you come down here and tell me that?" He looked at me, and I swear to whatever god there is that I could have melted right there by the look in his eyes, and he said, "Any woman that can beat Angelus into submission is worth a second look." And then he was gone.

Present

I remember him that day, seeing me for the first time. I could fall asleep thinking about him. It wasn't then that he wanted me, not even after six hundred years later did he fully want me, but at that moment, both he and I knew there was a future for us. What kind, we didn't know, but it was there.

I heard the front door, I think he is home. I am far too exhausted to get up, and he doesn't make me. He walks into my, our room and sees me there. He takes off his shirt and mine. He pulls me against him in order to do so. Then he scoops me up and lays me on the bed. Then he lays down right next to me with his arm over my stomach and his head on my heart. As we both begin to drift off, I hear him say the word I am thinking. "Home." I wake just enough to look at him sleeping. I smile. If he never ever tells me he loves me, it won't matter, so long as he wants me, so long as I am his home. Just like he is mine.


	2. 2

I dreamt that night, that Spike had been taken from me, he had disappeared. It wasn't just that he disappeared, he had fought to stay and I had slept through it. I went out to look for him, found him just as the sun was rising. He was lying on the front lawn, beaten and bruised. There was a black rose lying next to him. As I watched him, the sun rose, and he turned to ash right before my eyes. I heard a far off sound. I couldn't place it. Then suddenly, I knew what it was. I was screaming.

"Reina, Reina, **REINA!" **Spike was screaming, trying to wake me out of my dream.

I woke with tears streaming down my face. Spike was holding me, trying to comfort me from the dream. Only, it wasn't a dream. It was a premonition. Oh god it was. It couldn't happen. I wouldn't let it happen.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"A black rose, next to your ashes. That is what I saw!" I was calming down, but not much.

"A black rose?"

"Yeah, did you miss the part about your ashes?" How could he be so casual about this?

"The rose was naturally black, or had it been soaked in blood?"

"It was inconsistent black, so it might have been blood. What does it matter?"

"It could be that Angelus is back in town. He was bloody pissed the last time you kicked his ass out."

"It could be him, I'll have to check it out. I'll do it tonight while I am out. But what if it's not him? What if something kills you, takes you away from me?"

"It won't happen."

"What?"

"Are you going to let me die?" Duh, no.

"Hell no. Not even hell no, but fucking hell no." I say.

"Then I am not worried." I love him. He has confidence in me when I don't. He shouldn't have confidence in me; people I love tend to die. No matter what I do, they die. I know I sound really calm about this, but really I'm not. I can barely ever find people who aren't so terrified by me that they will talk to me before they run away. And then I finally find a person I like, and they are taken away from me. The universe is sick. Completely and utterly sick.

He sees my concern for his well being in my eyes and he leans forward and tells me not to worry. Then he kisses me. So not fair. At first it's just a chaste kiss, but soon enough his tongue enters my very willing mouth. Did I mention he is the best kisser ever? Well, he is. His mouth leaves mine and he moves down to kiss my neck.

"Oh god, I missed you." I manage to moan out to him.

"Me too baby."

His hands are on every part of me all at once. One is massaging my breast, making me moan his name, and the other is on my ass pulling me tight against him. My hands are running up and down his back and into the front of him to work on his pants. He lets me far enough away from him so that I can undo the button and pull down the zipper, then I am right back pressed against him. Of course, while I was getting his zipper undone, he moved his hand down into my pants and into me.

"Oh Spike!"

His erection is pressed right into my stomach, but that is really not where I want it. I flip him over so I am on top. He pulls my pants down to my knees and inserts one, two, three fingers into me.

"Fuck yes. Don't stop, don't stop." Then he stops…asshole.

To get even with him toying with me, I reach my hand into his undone pants and take his dick into my hands. He moans. I move to pull both his pants and mine off. Neither of us wears underwear usually, not unless he wants me to wear a thong for him. I sit between his legs and lick up the inside of his leg and around the base of his cock, then up to his belly button.

"Baby please, please." He begs.

"Please what?" I ask.

"Suck my cock"

I am happy to oblige. I take him into my mouth, a little at a time. Faster he asks. Nope, payback is a bitch. Just call me a bitch. I go incredibly slow, licking every part of him. Finally he begs me to take him all. Ok. I start pumping him harder with my mouth.

"Oh baby, suck me, suck me, oh god suck my cock!"

Just as I know he is getting close, he pulls my mouth off of him, and up to his mouth. He kisses me so hungrily that I am momentarily stunned. It wore off fast. I kissed him back and moved to straddle him. Just as my legs move up to the sides of him he thrusts into me.

"Fuck me." I scream.

He complies. He thrusts into me harder, faster, stronger, and deeper each time. I reach down and grasp him in my hand and squeeze. It causes him to go harder, and all at once both him and I are gone and over the edge.

For minutes after we came, I couldn't feel my legs. I don't think Spike could either. We laid there with me on top of him with him still in me.

"I missed you so much baby." He says.

"Me too."

"I love you." I say.

"I know." He says, "I am so glad to be home."

Yeah, that is the answer I was looking for. I am serious. He just said I was his home. He didn't say he loved me, but I already knew that. Yeah it hurts, but not enough for me to ruin what we have now. He knows pretty much all about me, but what I don't tell him, is that I hurt a lot of the time. Not from physical pain, not usually, but from a pain that I have had my entire life. A thousand years of pain has made it so I hardly notice it anymore, whereas it used to hurt like a bitch at any given moment. Nothing has ever made it go away, but the thing is, I think that if he told me he loved me, it just might start hurting less. But I won't do that. I don't want him to leave me like everyone else. I need him, because I think that if I don't have him, then there is nothing holding me back from bringing hell down upon this world so that humanity would suffer with me.

I woke up later, after having fallen asleep after three more rounds of sex, and it was close to six. I had to be gone at eight. I had a job tonight. I had gotten a job to kill this cop gone bad turned two faced. He was at one point an assassin. That fact alone made him worth my time. I kill only those that would have a chance at killing me. Otherwise it is just no fun. I think I am going to go at it physically tonight. Anyone can kill with magic, but only those skilled can kill by hand. Or gun, I hadn't decided which. I'd taken a shower and was getting dressed when Spike woke up. He watched me put on my ¾ pants. They were black leather and had straps that connected the front and the back laced up each side of me. I put on my kick ass boots and then halter across my chest. I strapped two guns on my hips, a couple of knives on each arm, a mini sword down my spine and some knives in my boots. I also had a gun in the back of my pants. Do I really need any of this to kill someone? No, but I like to be creative in killing. I lean over and kiss him good night, tell him to call me if anything or anyone comes here, and then I put my leather jacket on over all of the weapons. I call Faith, a friend of mine, for the details of the job and then I am out into the night on my motorcycle, coat billowing out behind me. Another night of killing, dancing, and sex. I never said I hated all of my life. I love the parts of it where I get to do what I am good at, what I was born to do. I love nights like tonight. I love kicking ass. And after the job, I had one ass that I was going to kick for the very last time.


	3. 3

OK, now that job was just way too easy. He didn't even realize I was there. I didn't even have enough interest to torture him. Oh well. I made it look like his brain had imploded on itself. He had all of this blood and brains coming out of his ears, eyes, and mouth. I really need to hit something. I think I need to find Angelus now. I look for him; sense him in a bar, a really crappy dingy bar. I teleport there and guess what he is doing. Getting himself drunk off his ass. I walk over to him, stand in front of him, and he doesn't even realize I am there. This night sucks ass. It's like a fucking epidemic. He doesn't look up from his brooding, so finally I get bored and punch him in the jaw so that he ends up on the floor. I kick him in the face next. He vamps out. Huh, I guess I got his attention.

"Hey."

Good lord, that's what I get. I am here to beat his ass into oblivion and all he can say is "hey."

"So what are you doing in my town without my knowledge? Or Spike's for that matter? Are you looking to get dead?"

"No, I came to a see how Spike was doing. Haven't seen him in a while, thought I should check in."

Vampires, these two hate each other so much, but for some reason they are still there for the other.

"Have anything specific to do while you're…oh screw it."

Instead of trying to ask him what he was doing, I grabbed his head and started reading his mind, his future. Since he was partly drunk, he put up no resistance and I was done fairly quickly.

"It's not you." But then who is out to kill Spike? God, I so don't need this now. Who else knows that Angel's mark is a bloody black rose?

"Are Darla or Druscilla in town with you?" I asked him.

"Yes, Darla is but Dru is with her newest made boy toy. In Europe I think."

I sat down. Darla is home again. That bitch needs to learn when not to screw with me. Angel looks at me, and he hands me his beer and orders us both another one.

As he hands me the beer, our fingers touch, and I see Spike lying on the ground dying with Darla pulling Angel away from him, away from trying to save him. I see the rose she tosses to him as he turns to ash.

I relax into the beer. I know who the killer is, and she won't be attacking tonight because angel is with me, not her. They have to be together for the premonition to occur tonight.

"So why did you come to see me? Because I was pretty sure that after last time it was going to be the last time I saw you." He asks.

"I told you, Spike doesn't mind that I sleep around on him because he has been doing it to me since we started dating. He doesn't know it was you that I sleep with on occasion, but he knows it is someone."

"So I am your dirty little or not so little secret? That's always what I have aspired to be. Bitch." He replied sarcastically as he slaps me across that face.

"So you didn't come here to kill me, why?"

"I thought you were going to do something, but now I know different."

"So what is the plan now, go home to Spike, or go home with me?"

He is now running his hand up and down my leg, each time getting closer to my pussy. He finally just brings his hand right to my pussy and starts rubbing me.

"I'll go home with you."

I know you're thinking, the man just slapped you and you just beat on his face, why are you going to fuck him? This has always been the relationship he and I have had. I guess it feels weird if we don't hit each other.

We get out to his car and that is as far as he makes it. He grabs me and throws me in the back of his Desetto. His mouth is on mine in an instant. He starts taking my shirt off and I start undoing his as I kiss and lick down his chest. I get bored with the buttons and just rip them off. He stops kissing me for a moment, long enough to backhand me for tearing his shirt. It doesn't stop us though, if anything it ignites us. His hands are all over me and taking my pants off. He doesn't wait for me to take his off, he does it himself. Then he is kissing me down face, to my neck, and down to my chest. He takes one breast into his mouth and strokes the other.

"Oh Angelus, oh don't stop."

He moves to my other breast then down my stomach. As he reaches the top of my pussy, he moves down to below it and starts licking his way up. My back is arching all over the place with me begging him to move up. He asks me what I want him to do.

"Suck me," I say, "Suck my pussy." He complies.

"Oh yes oh baby oh god."

Then just when I am about to come, he stops, looks at me for a moment, then slams his dick into me. I love this, god I wish Spike would be this hard, but he doesn't understand why I like this. He would worry about hurting me. How does one hurt me? Not by doing this.

Angelus is pounding me into the back seat of his car, while I scratch up and down his back with my nails.

"Oh baby, you're so wet, so tight, god you feel so good." He is chanting at me.

Finally, the pressure starts to build for both of us and we both come so hard. Me screaming "Fuck yes," and him screaming "Reina."

We lay there for a moment, then he pulls out of me. He gets out of the car and pulls his pants on along with the shirt I ruined. I grab my pants and top and put them on then I get out of the car where he is waiting. He kisses me good night then gets in the front seat of his car and is gone. I hop on my bike and head to find Darla, kill her, then get on with work. I have five other jobs this week, and seven days until they all have to be done.


	4. 4

Darla wasn't that hard to find. It has never been that hard for me to find the people I hate. All I have to do is sense their aura in my head and teleport to them. I have got to kill this bitch tonight. No way in hell is she going to kill Spike. I find her in a room, hers and Angelus'. She is waiting for him. Or so I think.

"Reina. So nice to see you. Your right on time."

"On time for what exactly?" I ask.

"Your death."

And all of a sudden there are ten other creatures in the room. Fuck, I should have seen this, why didn't I see this? As one group, they all start chanting. I can't move. This is not good, and god does this hurt. One of the chanters calls for their minions. Probably to beat my ass into submission. My head is starting to hurt, what the hell is going on. I am trying to work some counter spell, but it just aint happening. Twenty vamps have just entered the room, they're coming towards me. The ritual being performed is making me begin to faint.

"What Darla, can't take me all on your own? Need some lame ass flunkies to help you kill me?" I asked, which was getting hard to do.

"Believe me bitch, I will be the one to kill you, and then I will go comfort poor William with the news of your death." Darla replies.

I was having trouble forming words, the only reason I need to breathe, and it is becoming increasingly hard.

The counter spell lay just outside my minds reach. This isn't like me. Pain is nothing. Push it away Reina. You are the most powerful being around as far as you know, this is nothing. The spell was starting to grow and was within my reach.

"Believe me bitch, William will never be yours, and neither will my territory. As for my death, never happen with you still alive to fuck it up."

And with that, two things happened simultaneously. First the minions there to kill me, they attacked. Secondly, my spell became real and all of the creatures chanting were thrown back. The next instant I am fighting for everything I am worth. Creatures and vamps all dieing around me. Darla is trying to get out the way they all came in. Fuck that. I place a force field around the room preventing anyone from leaving. Take that cow. All that is left of the living things in the room, are all passed out or bleeding to death. Darla is trembling, trying to get me to have mercy on her.

"Please Reina, it was all in fun. I would never think to kill you. I just…"

"Shut…the bloody…hell up, bitch. I came her to…kill you, not the other way around. Tonight is your night to die, not mine." Blood loss and the nature of my injuries was starting to have an effect on me, but it wasn't enough to stop me from enjoying the deaths about to come.

The last thing Darla did many hours later, after having been under my ministrations, was beg me to stake her. After that, I kept going. When I finally got to drowzy for more, I cut her head off, with a pocket knife. I had just enough energy to teleport to a safe place before I passed out. The safe place, it turned out, surprised me in the morning. It wasn't mine and Spike's place, it was Angel's.

Morning found me in Angle's bed with him patching me up from the night before.

"hey," I say, "what's going on? Why am I here?"

"You tell me. I woke up with you in my bed. With you bleeding all over my bed. What were you doing last night?"

"I went to talk to Darla because I had had a premonition of her murdering Spike and setting you up for it. I went there and she had a trap all set up for me. Caught me by surprise, it is bloody well safe to say, but she is rather dead at the moment. More so than she has ever been before."

For a few moments Angel doesn't say anything.

"She…she's dead? But…she…no, this is good. She can't hurt you any more, or my child. This is good, but she is really gone?" He starts out talking to me and starts to soften his words so I can just barely hear him.

"I am sorry. I had too. Spike is all I have. I have no one else. He can't die. I need someone and he is all I have got. Do you understand?" I ask.

"Yes I understand needing someone, but why Spike? He doesn't love you."

"I know. I don't know if he ever will, but he still cares for me, at the very least. He is the only one."

"He isn't the only one who cares. He really isn't." Angel whispers.

"Who then?"

"I care. More than he does at any rate."

"Has he even called you? It's been what two-three days since you've called him? Has he wondered where you are? He probably couldn't care less. Don't you see that? Why do you put yourself through that?"

"Which question would you like me to answer first? Oh wait, none of them are your bloody business. He cares, I am his home. I'm the one he bloody lives with. He comes home to me. He could love me one day. He could. Don't tell me otherwise. He has to love me at some point. He just has to." I start out angry but I slowly am begging whatever god there is that Spike will one day love me. By the time I am done I am softly crying.

Angel comes and sits by me, holding me. I can't hold it all in any longer. I start sobbing because as good as it is with Spike, that is as bad as it gets. I am all alone.

"No you're not all alone." Angel says.

Did I say that out loud?

"I am though. I hate it. I hate me."

"You're not alone. You have me. You always have had me. Without you I am alone and I hate it too. I hate that feeling. And as for you hating you, I love you. I know you don't love me, but I love you."

He emphasizes that last point by kissing me. Very soft and gentle.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you are her, the woman that I have always wanted. Strong in both the physical sense and in mentality. You're gorgeous, brave, vengeful, vindictive as hell, scary and comforting at the same time, you can take care of yourself, but you will also let people help you, you…you're her, and I love her."

I really don't know what to say to that. I love Spike, I know I do, but when I hear this, I can't help but wonder if love will be enough when it is only one sided. Could I ever love Angelus? If you had asked me when I was young, I would have said hell no, but now, I think it could be possible. I don't know what to say, so I don't say anything. I lean forward and kiss him. I don't know where to go from here, but this seems like a good place to start.


End file.
